Three Little Pigs (Disney)
The Three Little Pigs are the main characters of the classic Silly Symphonies short of the same name and its three follow-up shorts, The Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Wolves, and The Practical Pig. The three pigs are constantly targeted by the Big Bad Wolf, who wants to eat them for dinner. Personality Fifer Pig Fifer Pig plays the flute and is a jolly pig. He is the pig that made the house of straw and hay. Fiddler Pig Fiddler Pig plays the fiddle and wears a sailor suit similar to that of Donald Duck's. He is responsible for building the house of sticks. Practical Pig Practical Pig is stern, serious and lives up to his name as practical. He is the only pig with common sense and the most competent of the pigs. He loves to play but believes that people should work first. He builds the brick house and is the one responsible for saving his brothers and himself from the Big Bad Wolf. Appearance Silly Symphonies The one thing all of the shorts have in common is the fact that the pigs must rescue themselves from the wolf. In the original Three Little Pigs short, the pigs first build their now famous homes and is first encountered by the wolf. The straw and stick houses are destroyed but the brick house remains and they defeat the wolf by having him fall into a boiling pot and run away in fear. The three celebrate their success. In each of these three sequels, Fiddler and Fifer would be fooled by the Big Bad Wolf's disguises (despite having been able to see through his sheep disguise in the first short) and get into trouble as a result, but Practical would always defeat the Wolf in the end. The Pigs also made cameo appearances as audience members in Mickey's Polo Team and Toby Tortoise Returns. Mickey Mouse Club The Three Little Pigs were seen in the animated opening for the original 1950s show. They were seen happily dragging the tied up Bid Bad Wolf. House of Mouse The Three Little Pigs returned to animation in a Mickey Mouse Works cartoon based on their comic book stories, "L'il Bad Wolf", alongside Big Bad Wolf and his son. Practical Pig's name was also mentioned on a punch card in "Donald's Rocket Ruckus". The Pigs make regular appearances in the animated series House of Mouse as cameo roles. In the second episode, they appear as a backup jazz band for the Wolf, as Big Bad Wolf Daddy; the reason for this is that they're under a contract that says the Wolf will eat them unless they play for him. Later episodes, however, depicted the pigs in their original forms, and although they always appear together, Practical Pig is usually the only pig to speak. They also appeared in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse and Mickey's House of Villains. The 7D The Three Little Pigs make a brief appearance at the end of the episode "Goldilocks and the 7D". After Goldilocks flees the dwarfs before they chase her out, she runs into a brick house yelling the same deceptive claim of being innocent she used to break into other people's homes. The owners of the house, revealed to be the Pigs, are smitten by her harmless appearance, indicating the same fate to fall for the unfortunate three. Comic Book Appearances In addition to the follow-up cartoons, the Pigs had a longer career in the Silly Symphonies comic strip and Disney comic books. In Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #54 (printed in March 1945), the Pigs met and befriended the Big Bad Wolf's son, Li'l Bad Wolf, who, despite his name, would rather be friends with the pigs, much to the Big Bad Wolf's chagrin. They were also sometimes shown to be Junior Woodchucks. Video Game Appearances Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two The scrapped versions of the pigs appear in this video game. The first pig Mickey meets in the game is Fifer, who is seen inside the Mean Street Cinema and gives Mickey a quest to help find his two brothers, who have gone missing. Once the three are reunited, they return to their recording studio inside the Pig Family Treehouse in Ventureland, after which they ask Mickey to help them pay off a debt—which he can do either by listening to Practical and helping them make a new record album or by listening to Fifer's suggestion of having them play for The Usher at the Mean Street Cinema. Disney Parks The pigs make rare appearances in the Disney Parks but have been around since the opening day. The pigs often appear in parades. SpectroMagic The pigs appear along with many other Disney characters in the nighttime parade at the Magic Kingdom park. Fantasmic! The pigs were regulars in Disneyland's version of the show from 1992-1994, riding the Mark Twain Riverboat, until they were replaced by newer characters. They returned for a few special performances in May 2012. Navigation Category:Male Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Animals Category:Damsels Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Successful Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Stock Characters Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Partners in Training